


Spirit Stick

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Bring It On (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Cheer sex, F/F, Lesbian Character, Making Out, Misses Clause Challenge, Vibrators, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: "You want my spirit stick, baby?" Missy asked.Maybe Missy had a little bitty monster crush on Torrance. At least it seemed mutual.





	Spirit Stick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



> A Yuletide treat for trillingstar! Thanks for writing such a great letter - I couldn't stop thinking about it. Thanks also to my beta.
> 
> A couple points on content can be found in the end notes.

Getting called a dyke during cheerleading tryouts wasn't the kind of welcome Missy wanted at Rancho Carne High School. It wasn't that it wasn't true, of course. She didn't just didn't like straight people getting their grubby assumptions all over her.

Before she could run out the door and never look back, though, the blonde captain snapped, "Yeah, and this bisexual slut will kick your asses off the team if you use that kind of language again."

It was Missy's first sign that the year wouldn't be a total loss.

-

The first sign she might've gotten her hopes up unnecessarily was when she told the cheerleading captain, Torrance, that the Toros were stealing the Clovers' routines.

Torrance had followed her out to her car, snarling, and Missy wasn't one to back down from a fight. She stood up and said, "Just because you're not a perfect little straight girl doesn't mean you're above being a racist piece of shit."

The look Missy received in response was purely baffled. Torrance had no idea what she was talking about. It didn't stop her from moving forward with the stolen cheers even after she knew all the facts, but then again, it didn't stop Missy, either.

-

So, okay. Maybe Missy had a little bitty monster crush on Torrance. Torrance had a boyfriend, and despite the slut quip, she wasn't anything but monogamous, as far as Missy could tell. It didn't mean they couldn't flirt a little at football games.

Or a lot, maybe.

To be fair, Torrance did start it. She caught Missy's eye during their cheer at the first football game of the season and very pointedly looked at Missy's ass. It was a joke - they'd joked in the car over about how their ass looked in their spanky pants - but Missy knew how to read looks, and it was only fifty-percent joking at most. She did a little ogling back. Torrance was slim and athletic, but she definitely had a bit of booty.

Torrance stared at Missy's tits. Missy stared at her tits. Once the cheer was over and they went back to watching the football players, Torrance came over and subtly dragged the knuckle of her pointer finger on Missy's bared abs. Missy shivered.

Before she could respond, she got pulled aside by none other than Courtney and Whitney.

"You _do_ know Torrance has a boyfriend, right?" Whitney said, in a tone that clearly implied that she knew.

Missy frowned. "What?"

"I saw you two having cheer sex." Courtney looked smug. "I knew having someone like you on the squad would end up like this."

"It's not like that."

"Isn't it?"

"Just because I know how to eat pussy better than any guy you've ever been with doesn't mean I want to do it to every girl I meet." Missy raised an eyebrow.

Courtney flushed and stepped away. Missy felt a little shitty; Courtney had her own problems, judging by the way Jan was talking on the car ride over. But if it got her to back off, she'd take it.

-

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to have Torrance spend the night after they...had cheer sex, apparently. But whatever. She liked hanging out with Torrance. Even if something like helping her brush her hair after the football game felt super sexy, it wasn't like they weren't friends.

Plus, Missy knew just how to kill her mood. "You don't like my brother, do you?" she asked, dragging brush bristles through slightly curled hair.

"No way," Torrance said, and it sounded genuine. "I mean, not like that. He seems okay."

"As okay as any brother is."

Torrance drew away as soon as her hair was brushed out, smiling at Missy. "You got any scrunchies? I got hairspray all over mine, and now it's as solid as a rock."

"Bag over by the closet should have some new ones."

Missy turned away to mess with the CD player until she heard Torrance giggle. She looked back, and...

And that was Torrance, holding her vibrator.

"Guess that was the wrong bag," Missy said, ignoring her cheeks burning as best she could. She got up and took the vibrator from Torrance. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Torrance was blushing a little as well, and Missy stared at her lips. Her lip gloss had left them shining in the light.

"At least you didn't drop my spirit stick," Missy said, wiggling the vibrator a little.

The laugh that came out of Torrance was loud and surprised.

-

Torrance seemed to sleep like a baby.

Missy, however, felt like she was burning alive under her covers. She spent a lot of the night staring at the bedroom ceiling.

-

The next morning, Torrance was talking loudly on the phone to her boyfriend.

Missy checked her watch, groaned, and stuck her head back under her pillow.

-

Torrance had asked her boyfriend what he thought about the cheating problem. He'd suggested an expensive choreographer, and Torrance responded by organizing a car wash.

Which meant skimpy swimsuits.

Torrance looked super cute in her pink floral tankini. Missy responded by looking as cute as she could back. She'd bought an adorable light-blue bikini with a rose on the top so she would attract Torrance's gaze and made sure to get the suit as wet and clinging as possible.

Judging by how many times she caught Torrance staring at her, it worked.

-

Missy was extremely pleased when Torrance broke up with her boyfriend. She was a little disappointed because she only just learned his name - Aaron, apparently - but only the tiniest bit. After all, she learned it because she got to call Aaron a big piece of garbage after Torrance told her she'd caught him in bed with another woman.

She was less pleased that they were so crunched for time leading up to nationals, and that Missy was actually nervous about and invested in doing well there. It didn't have anything to do with Torrance, either.

Well. Mostly didn't. But Torrance _was_ the captain, after all.

-

After they got second place, Missy presented her with a homemade spirit stick. An actual spirit stick. Not her vibrator. They were out in public, after all.

"No more curses?" Missy asked, biting her lip.

Torrance responded by kissing her. Wow, was Torrance a good kisser. Missy pulled her in and kissed her back hard. She only didn't let her hands drift down because ESPN2 might have caught it on camera.

When they pulled back, Torrance was flushed.

"I, uh." She smiled sheepishly. "My parents said I could have their room tonight. They know I'm always wiped out after a competition like this, and they'll be out until dawn."

"Oh yeah?"

"And they said I could bring a friend."

Missy grinned. "Tell me your brother has his own room."

Torrance grimaced. "He does. And as long as we lock the doors, we won't have to worry about him."

-

It was true. They got their things from the group room - with pointed looks, but nothing more, from Courtney and Whitney - and arrived at the other hotel with the sound of the TV blaring through the wall. Missy suspected that loud, mocking kissing noises were in her future, but whatever, she was going to get that from Cliff, too.

They dropped their bags, locked the chain on the door, and immediately started kissing. Missy indulged her urge to grab Torrance's ass, which was even better with the cheer skirt still on. Torrance moaned against her mouth before pulling back.

"I...I just want to, um." Torrance laughed a little. "I've never with a girl before."

Missy wasn't worried. "It seems like we're off to a good start."

She walked over to the bed and started untying her shoes. "So tell me, captain. What do you want to do?"

Torrance bit her lip. Instead of answering with words, she climbed into Missy's lap and kissed her. Missy had no problems kissing her back.

They lost themselves in kissing each other. Sometimes, one of them would kiss the other's throat or pull back for some air, but they were so _close_ to each other. They were both still wearing their uniforms, but it was like they were wearing nothing at all.

But. "Feel like getting more comfortable?" Missy asked, looking pointedly at Torrance's uniform.

Torrance laughed. Her lips were swollen and pink - not from lip gloss anymore - and her cheeks the slightest bit flushed. She got to her feet quickly and started pulling on her uniform, and she hugged herself a little.

"I've never...ugh, it's stuck!"

"Here." Missy got up and helped her take her top off. She wore a sports bra underneath, and Missy made a point of feeling the material. Not the part covering Torrance's tits, but just to the side. Torrance shivered.

"Have you done this much?" Torrance asked.

"Cheerleading uniforms?" Missy's tone was exaggerated innocence. "Well, I practiced in my room a few times, to make sure I could do it right."

Torrance pushed at Missy a little. "That's not what I mean."

"I had a girlfriend in Los Angeles," Missy said, unzipping her skirt. She hadn't been entirely kidding about practicing taking the uniform on and off, but that was for the best. She was at the point where she could do it without looking too closely. "She broke up with me before I moved, but not before we, uh. Did this a few times."

Torrance smirked. "Is that why you have the vibrator?"

"I have the vibrator because I like orgasms." 

Which reminded Missy. She was down to her underwear, so she scooped up the pieces of her uniform she took off and went to the bag she'd brought. She dug to the bottom and extracted both her vibrator and her batteries. She hadn't wanted it to go off on her flight.

Before she put the batteries in, she waggled it at Torrance. Torrance's eyes grew huge.

"You want my spirit stick, baby?" Missy asked.

Torrance rolled her eyes. She was down to her panties and her sports bra. It was a lot like when she'd been wearing the bikini. Missy could see most of Torrance's lean, muscled body, but there was just a little left to the imagination.

"Seriously, though," Missy asked.

Torrance nodded.

"Go lie on the pillows. Don't worry about taking anything else off."

Torrance bounced on the bed and flopped onto the pillows. She groaned quietly. "Would it be too weird if I fell asleep right here?"

"Weird, no. Frustrating, yes. You want me to get blue balls?"

Torrance laughed and leaned forward onto her elbow as Missy climbed onto the bed and positioned herself next to Torrance's hips. "How does this work?"

"I figured I'd try it over your underwear, at least at first." Missy twisted the base. The vibrator wasn't too fancy; it was slim, white, and had two vibrating settings. It tickled against her hand. "Here, hold out your hand."

Torrance did, and when Missy laid the vibrator across her palm, she shrieked in delighted surprise. The loud TV in the next room went quieter, and both Torrance and Missy hushed, Torrance covering her mouth to keep the laughter from coming out.

The TV's sound went back to the volume it had been on before.

"Here." Missy grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on. She bounced through a few channels before she found MTV. It was at commercial break, but the noise would do the trick. "Let's hear it for hotel cable."

She kissed Torrance again and dragged the vibrator on her stomach. Torrance giggled against her mouth. The giggle turned into a desperate gasp as Missy pulled the vibrator down, down, until it was over Torrance's underwear right where her clit was.

"Oh..." Torrance gasped, bucking her hips. "Oh my _god_."

She was wet; Missy could feel it through her underwear. She squeezed her own legs together. She wouldn't need long herself.

Missy turned up the vibrator. Torrance threw her arm over her mouth and arched her back, but she obviously wasn't coming from just that. Missy, admittedly, wasn't disappointed.

She pulled the vibrator back, and Torrance gasped, flopping against the pillow.

"Can I put my mouth on you?" Missy asked.

Torrance sat up quickly, nodding and pushing at her panties. She kept her pubic hair slightly trimmed: enough so that Missy got a good view of her pussy, but not so much that the hair was gone. A nice balance.

Missy crawled between her legs and settled her face down. She breathed on Torrance's clit and Torrance shivered.

"How do you like it?" Missy asked.

"Just...whatever, as long as you do it."

Fair enough.

Missy took her clit into her mouth. Torrance was close enough that she didn't tease...much. She nuzzled Torrance's folds a bit and enjoyed the feeling of Torrance's muscular thighs trembling on either side of her head. When Torrance had her arm over her mouth again, Missy stopped playing and went for it. It felt like five seconds later when Torrance was screaming into her arm and shaking with her climax.

When she flopped back, Missy straightened, fully expecting Torrance to be down for the count. And she did look half asleep, even if she was still breathing hard. But she sat up enough to look Missy in the eye and waved in her direction.

"Can I watch you?" she asked. "You know."

Missy did know. She made a _who me_ face and reached between her legs.

"Get naked first?"

"Hey, I didn't even ask you to take everything off," Missy said, but she started messing with her sports bra. She loved how Torrance was staring at her, her eyes half-closed and intense, and the small gasp she gave when Missy let her breasts out. 

She kicked off her panties without much fuss and started rubbing leisurely. Since she was putting on a show, she made sure to close her eyes and throw her head back. The way her hair was tickling down her back was nice; she used a hand to push it up a bit.

"Geez, Missy," Torrance said.

"Like what you see?" Missy asked around a moan. She straightened and looked at Torrance, who was biting her lip and nodding.

Maybe it looked better if she wasn't gaping at Torrance, but god, she loved being watched. Torrance had gotten her addicted to it, performing for a crowd. Not that Missy was unfamiliar with it, thanks to her gymnastic background, but she'd just cheered in front of a crowd of hundreds. And that had been all Torrance's fault.

She pushed at her clit harder, and her entire body flushed with pleasure.

"Torrance," she breathed, and she came, shuddering against her hand. Her eyes closed automatically, but she could still feel Torrance's gaze on her.

When her body relaxed again, she flopped on the bed. Torrance immediately moved to cuddle her and play with her hair. Missy returned the favor as they watched the TV and each other. They would have to get up soon, clean things up, look more like teenagers who didn't just bang their brains out.

Missy's knee hit her vibrator.

"We dropped the spirit stick," she gasped.

Torrance poked her in the side.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has homophobic/misogynistic slurs/behavior and references sexual assault very vaguely - it's all things present in or in line with movie canon. I also didn't tag for underage because they're around eighteen and similar ages, but they're still in high school.


End file.
